One of this year's Advance Short Course, entitled "Nonlinear System Modeling and Data Analysis Using LYSIS Version 6.2", was conducted by Professor Marmarelis and Dr. Courellis and held on May 30-31, 1998 at the USC School of Engineering. This course provided the 20 attendees with intensive hands-on instruction, methodological background and the key practical considerations in analyzing real data. Class demonstrations of examples in utilizing simulated and real data were given, followed by extensive interactions with the participants. Very favorable comments were received by the participants about the impact of the Short Course and their work. Representatives from two research groups have subsequently sent us data in pursuit of a future collaboration.